


《kill me or kiss me》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 引语：李帝努身上关于狼人的血统特征实在是太稀薄了，以至于罗渽民在后来才发现这个孩子是个狼人。cp：民诺 俊乐 星辰 东马罗渽民吸血鬼黄仁俊吸血鬼李帝努狼人朴志晟狼人钟辰乐人类李马克 人界和异生物界维稳的特殊警察李楷灿 吸血鬼猎人/侦探/超自然生物境内万事通杂货店老板
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“我就是这样捡到他的。”

钟辰乐坐在警察局的椅子上，接受着问话，他看了看眼前因为凌晨而有些疲劳的警察补充说着，“我试过问他的名字和地址，一开始也检查了他脖子上有没有挂着的身份识别牌，但他......”

“突然从狗变成人的确是吓到了，对吧？”

“对！你知道——”

“我才不是什么狗！”一旁原本安静趴在桌子上的男孩突然开口了。

李马克揉了揉眉头，长叹出一口气在笔录上随手画了两笔，一贯而来纯良温厚又圆圆的眼睛此刻变得凶狠无比，瞪了一眼那个被说是狗还委屈巴巴的男孩，原本还想解释着什么的男孩突然怂了一样，继续又趴回桌面上，倒真的像一只长着耳朵的狗。

化形都化不彻底，居然敢跑到人界来玩。

李马克又看了看眼前局促不安，手都不知道该往哪里放的人类，钟辰乐。

他似乎并不知道世上还有这样一个存在，被吓了一大跳，但还是乖巧的先带来警局，接受警察的问话。

很好，李马克不动声色地把手往桌面下的抽屉摸，摸到一个金属笔状的东西，便自然地对一旁的人类露出和善的微笑。

“是叫钟辰乐，对吧。”

那人点点头，看向了他，神情集中。

“你会忘了今晚这一切的。”


	2. Chapter 2

看着钟辰乐两眼放空的往外走之后，李马克在座位上精疲力竭一般，长长的呼了一口气，感觉胸腔都被新鲜空气净化了一般，才放松下来。

人类钟辰乐不会知道为什么自己今晚会来到这里，回到家之后便会继续过他的人生。

距离满月还有一个多月，而这个城市的异界边缘超自然生物像被放出笼子的野生动物一样，惹出各种各样的麻烦事。

而李马克已经连续一个星期，在这个星期的每一天，都不安稳地只能睡四个小时左右。

钟辰乐是在下班的路上偶尔发现这个叫朴志晟的小狼人的，当然，他现在应该也不记得这个小狼人叫朴志晟了。

李马克翻了翻记录，钟辰乐是一家酒吧的调酒师，下班的时候已经接近凌晨四五点。

当时，这个不长眼，冒冒失失的大狗—朴志晟——就在酒吧街后巷的长椅上睡觉，周围的人都不知道有这么大只狗出现了。

“是狼人哦。”小狼人朴志晟在警察先生念着笔录核对的时候，纠正了一下，李马克点点头，修改了一下，又接着念下去。

狼人朴志晟，因为后巷除了空酒瓶和倒在垃圾桶附近的醉汉，觉得没什么威胁之处。

又因为十点到了，未成年狼人必须在十点睡觉的管理条例，所以就找了个相对安静偏僻的长椅睡觉。

“因为我的皮毛也很厚，基本上也不怕别人袭击，所以在外面找个地方就睡觉，习惯了。”

“你到底要让不让我讲完？”

“啊，对了~那个酒吧，有很臭的吸血鬼味道。那个人类，钟辰乐，嗯？乐乐，在那种地方上班，可以吗？”

“这不关你的事，你现在就是配合完我的工作，然后赶紧回家！”


	3. Chapter 3

而到了一周后的凌晨五点，旁边挂在墙上的时钟又显示着差不多的时间，桌面上的绿萝又是一副郁郁葱葱的样子。

李马克接到同事电话回了警局，看到钟辰乐又再次神色慌张地坐在警察局的椅子上，真的有一种被鬼打墙的循环感。

而稍微有些不同的，这次钟辰乐身边是两只狼人，和一个伪装成人类多年的吸血鬼。

李马克这次装也不装了，回到位置直接大力拉动桌面下的抽屉，摸出那金属笔状的记忆涂抹笔，对着钟辰乐一挥。

尚未转化修炼成纯巫师的李马克，按照人类的标准，也算得上是超乎正常人水平的健康和强韧，即使他身上还有一半巫师的血统，此刻顶着几乎快挂嘴旁的黑眼圈也显示着他已经有些吃力。

他拿起桌面上的温热咖啡用力喝了一大口，这次记忆涂抹笔的力量，他发挥地更实在一些，钟辰乐在被涂抹之后很快就昏了过去，但在小狼人朴志晟赶过来之前，一旁的吸血鬼便一个闪现抱住脆弱人类的身体。

万幸的估计是还好没有在警察局光天化日地不顾人类和妖界的管理法变成蝙蝠卷起他的身躯，把钟辰乐带走。

黄仁俊看了看可怜的小警察，还是发挥了多年混迹于人界的礼仪，一个公主抱把钟辰乐抱起，慢慢往外走。

而小狼人朴志晟和一旁新出现的狼人，想动也动弹不得，李马克的手下正拿着装满圣水的水枪对着他们，而李马克身上的驱魔枪里面的纯银子弹也正不安分的透着符咒的光芒。

这让一旁人形的李帝努瞳孔变回金色，隐隐充着血丝透出杀意的红光，小狼人不知所措，但也在旁边露出犬齿威胁着。

“其实我也不想冒犯阁下两位，弄出一副随时打起来的样子。”李马克开口了。

他此刻真的有些无奈，即使李马克身边的手下和他身上的驱魔枪再强大降得住两头狼人，但在人类警察局里面，一支笔都需要找警局人事部阿姨申请下来，人类做成的木制台面和经费不足的批发买来的人体工学椅，是真的耗不住两个狼人的折磨。

毕竟申请下来真的很麻烦，人事部阿姨真的很啰嗦。

但这次可能是降不住了，眼前的狼人没有把他弄死，很可能是他目前还没有对李马克产生杀意。

会尊称为阁下，因为李马克认出来，王八蛋，什么不好招惹，把狼族的头狼也给引过来了，李马克是真的不想知道钟辰乐到底是有多大魅力招惹到头狼和可能会成为狼族下一位继承人的未成年小狼。

但出于工作必要，他还是开始认认真真的做起笔录。

毕竟这次的确是惹大事了，他脸上一副听天由命，身上带着任由命运强奸的社畜感，开始拿起同事先前已经做了一半的记录，一看就要翻个白眼在警察局昏了过去。

这个年轻的头狼，在来到人间之后，就直奔这个吸血鬼开的酒吧，还没等吸血鬼老板出现，就有几个喝醉酒的瘪三不长眼的过来找事送死，等李马克的手下赶到现场的时候，原本深夜正是热闹的夜场酒吧街上，都是慌乱往街外跑的人群。

而那间酒吧老板黄仁俊的店内，像是一细节描写就被网站封禁屏蔽不能放出来的血腥场景，酒吧的舞池内已经空无一人，只剩两只狂化的狼人变回原型，浑身是血的在现场。

“其实你们也是为民除害了，但是呢......”李马克斟酌着用词，死的那几个倒霉人类也是都有前科的恶人，平时也在违法边缘游走做着一些道德上该死又不能抓的事情。

李马克叹了口气，用鼠标把那几个人的身份资料点叉，眼前的头狼和狼人已经不再狂化，但身上的味道还是令人可怖。

“我要找一个吸血鬼。”

头狼直勾勾地盯着李马克，在平凡不过的警察局内，这个精致漂亮的狼人，人形是一头银发，在这有些狭隘老旧的办公室内，就是像是一幅画家精心绘制的作品一样的突兀地出现在这里，李马克原本想无视这句话。

但过了一会儿，李马克还是忍不住抬起头回看他，“答应我，别毁了这里好吗？”

人事部阿姨，真的不会放过他的，呜呜呜呜


	4. Chapter 4

李马克真的一点都不想联系李楷灿。

划双线重点强调，一点都不想。

“是是是，尊贵的猎人大人——李东赫，我，现在的确没有你不行。”

他当时就该当做自己哑巴了，内心就不该心存侥幸，离和头狼李帝努约定的时间越来越接近，李马克从答应帮他找到那个吸血鬼后就彻底告别了睡眠，他想起头狼和小狼人回去之前还警示一般看向他的眼神就不由得抖了两抖。

当天的事件被很快掩盖了下去，周围出现过的人们被排查出来之后，在他同事和巫师族群的共同协助下，由一场暴雨忘却了当天酒吧街出现了多么可怖的事情。

而李马克却不能忘记，他和头狼之间有了约定，他伸出手指推了推自己就快要闭上的眼皮，头脑发胀地扫视着过往的资料和电脑屏幕里面出现的吸血鬼记录档案。

过往五百年间的档案他都翻遍了，都没有任何收获。

当晚出现的吸血鬼老板，黄仁俊，根本不是李帝努要找的人。

唯一可以作为线索的是，黄仁俊的初拥，应该说是转化，是由另外一个存在了很久的吸血鬼造成了，但黄仁俊表示自己已经三百多年没有再见过那个吸血鬼。

“我已经说得够多了，把我能知道的。”

黄仁俊有些不耐烦，他是夜间超自然生物，大白天的在棺材里面被手机不停震动吵醒了。

睡意朦胧之间，还以为自己的智能棺材自动升级带了震动模式，正在模糊间点亮屏幕进行查看设备情况的时候发现是自己的手机在响。

本以为是钟辰乐的电话才能稍微消气，一看是来自警局的就不悦地回应着。

李马克当然不可能因为黄仁俊生气就不问了，因为他已经把他自己已知能用的方法都用过了，“五百年间的记录都没有李帝努要找的那个人。”

“那指不定那吸血鬼是五百年前的，”黄仁俊说完就把电话给挂了。

整个人界近十年来没出现过需要巫师集体小规模删除记忆的事件，上头对此也比较重视，李马克快退休的巫师上属都过来找他短暂谈了一次话。“你还是太年轻。”

妈的！他一个寿命100年左右半巫师血统未转化的人类，才活到了25岁，这25年间的岁月让他去找一个五百年前的吸血鬼，怎么可能！

说得和他再多活个几年就能搞定似的——要死不死的偏偏是南边那群狼人中的新任头狼。

李马克调查了资料，这个头狼也是25年前出现的。

在李马克出生之前，李帝努当时还是六分之一狼人血统的人类，20岁的时候，被狼群找回去，硬生生转化成狼人，一步步打败身边的狼人变成头狼的。

干啊！那么强的后天强制狼族纯血统注入培养的转化狼人，还不守人界规矩，我怎么搞得定！

想到这里，李马克都要哭了。

一定会有办法的，办法一定会有的，无论如何，人世间所有事情都会有相对应的方法。

李马克倒是不怕被头狼杀了，但死之前还因为自己办事不足，而被嘲讽半血麻瓜果然是成不了事丢了家门的脸是他不能容忍的，在翻遍所有资料后和联系了相关人员也无从得知之后，李马克他无可奈何地掏出手机开始慢慢按下拿熟记于心的电话号码。

“想明白了，没了我不行？”熟悉的声音很快就出现。

于是有了章节开头那一句。

“是是是，尊贵的猎人大人——李东赫，我，现在的确没有你不行。”


	5. Chapter 5

李马克怎么会没有李东赫不行，他简直太行了，没了他，他如鱼得水，如龙登天，如虎归山。

只是内心偶尔会有些寂寞，有些空洞过。

“你们人类对于感情，还是过于幼稚和迟钝了。”

李马克不敢回嘴，眼前的头狼此刻和他在超自然异生物境内的咖啡店坐着，自从得到了那个吸血鬼的信息后，李马克难得的睡饱了一次。

当然因为是在李东赫怀里被折腾到破晓更累了，幸好提前请了假不用上班，而安心睡着这件事情，他是不会到处说的。

还有不久后就到满月了，狼人跨过人类边境到了人界，还犯下重案后还因为无法管制而被放过。

如果还在李马克的辖区里面再次出现了什么事情，那些南方的狼群集体蜂拥过来，李马克即将退休的年老上司不会放过李马克，伪善的六翼天使为主的分部也会从上书逼着上头派人过来把这个事情彻底弄大。

即使他们明确表示给人界的统领，会给南方的狼群和头狼一点警告，但从李马克见到李帝努这一脸安逸无事发生的样子看来，那个所谓的警告根本没有任何作用。

而李马克的辖区里面的吸血鬼自从知道李马克在寻找吸血鬼的下落，也向他暗示过，如果他再多事，一到超自然生物境内，他的生命安全随时会有提前结束的可能。

李东赫知道后倒是一副吸血鬼们随便杀人的样子，因为李马克已经是他不愿和好的前男友了，但李马克刚从他床上离开不久，还是被李东赫在他身上偷偷弄了什么符咒。

李马克摸了摸后颈上的印记，想到进入超自然境内原本靠近想杀了他，却自觉离开的吸血鬼和其他异生物，脸上有些发红。

李帝努一看他的动作就笑了笑，半血统巫师人类警察和吸血鬼猎人，倒是一对不常见的情侣。

“我和李东赫没有任何关系，以后也不会再有。”

“哦~”

“那个人答应会见你了，”李马克简明扼要把主题绕回来，他此刻的话，像是刚好点燃一支烟花。

年轻的头狼还是保持着二十岁的男孩和男人交界的样子，身体却异常强壮着，他原本有些郁郁不乐的眼神，因为李马克的回答像是有烟火一样在黑夜中闪耀了起来。

因为头狼俊朗帅气的面孔，李马克不禁有些心动，他心口却猛地一沉，像是被警示了一样，该死的，李东赫对他做了什么？

那天李马克从李东赫床上离开后，在浴室看到自己斑驳带着印记的身体还有些难过，自己的能力并没有得到任何证明的地方，被热水淋湿洗净清洁好身体，进入到满满温水的浴缸里面，依旧郁郁不乐地惆怅着。

一旁的电话却突然不合时宜地响起来，他心不在焉用毛巾擦干湿手，接通电话。

对方的声音在电话里面有些模糊，像是在地底深处发出的低沉声音，意识到可能是什么后，李马克快速的从浴缸出来，用毛巾随意裹了身体到浴室外继续听着对方的问话。

他用着古老的用词，对方和他打招呼和问候的语气都像一个善良而又宽厚的长辈，意识到自己这样有些让李马克不自觉也开始使用这标准敬语好好的回话后才又转化成幼儿园老师一般可爱的语气。

李马克一时间面对电话那边突然转换的语气有些慌乱，但也很快平缓了下来，说了南方的头狼正在寻找他的事情。

“是jeno找了你啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

钟辰乐忘记了一切，男孩的背影显得有些失落，他站在原地看着人流来来往往，钟辰乐也伴随着人流在他身边经过。

但过了一会儿，钟辰乐还是绕回来走到他面前，抬起头像个人类电影里面穿靴子的小猫一样，露出亲近的表情，像小动物一样看着朴志晟，然后出于一个善良人类拥有的社会责任感和市民互助心理，说了一句。

“有什么需要我帮到你的吗？你刚才盯着我看了很久。”

这个眼睛不大，鼻梁却高挺的帅气高个男孩，一改愁容，有些开心起来，年龄的确还小的样子，说话声音低沉却奶气地带着孩子一样的天真和幼稚，钟辰乐看着他不自觉地眨了眨眼睛，这个男孩的笑容和他的笑眼，像是有什么柔软皮毛的动物一样的熟悉感在他心尖上蹭过。

酒吧里面出现对钟辰乐有特殊关心的人并不少，钟辰乐并不是不能懂男孩眼中对他带有的爱意。

男孩笑了起来，露出像是不太聪明的那种单纯笑脸，“是这样的，你愿意照顾我，让我做你的......你的狗吗？”

什么玩意儿啊？

“不行，我们辰乐不养狗。”

老板？你怎么也在？

钟辰乐再次坐在警察局的椅子上，摸着椅子上的扶手，感觉有点莫名熟悉，他接过一旁警员递过来的温水，礼貌地向他道谢，明明应该都是第一次见面的人，却异常的眼熟。

他的老板和他刚刚认识的男孩，因为打架斗殴，一起进了局子。

“怎么又是......又是这种情感纠纷啊......”前台的警察在接待的时候看到了钟辰乐，硬生生的把自己想说的话掰成其他问话，然后滚动椅子到另外一边问同事李马克去哪儿了。

然而得知李马克请假回不来了，只能硬着头皮问着：“意思就是说，这位想做你的狗，而你老板觉得你不需要养狗，所以打起来了对吧。”

绝了。

还是得找个帮手来才行。

但李马克不在，来维稳的是李楷灿，他本来就不是警局的工作人员，临时被叫来看不到李马克，所以似乎性格不太好，屈尊抬了抬眼皮，打量了一下朴志晟和黄仁俊一眼，然后对钟辰乐问到。

“都挺帅的，你选谁？”

钟辰乐一下子满脸通红，摇着头解释道：“不是这样的，我也不知道，哎呀！”

“警察局不是你们谈恋爱争风吃醋评理的地方，年轻人们。”

“我没有争风吃醋，我只是想做乐乐的....狗狗，想和他回家。”

李楷灿翻了白眼，抽出一张白纸开始施展和幼儿园小孩一般的画技，画了一只小狗。

“反正我不同意！我知道他只是我的员工，但怎么说，反正我不同意。”

李楷灿又在边上画了人脸，头上一个横条写着（），留着空，似乎准备等人走了再往上填。

“所以，你怎么想？”他问钟辰乐，钟辰乐此刻左右为难，他就坐在这俩的中间，一会儿看看朴志晟，一会儿看看黄仁俊。

旁边的未成年狼人，脸上露出有些受伤的表情，眼睛下拉着，看起来的确是微妙地不像人类，但钟辰乐并没能反应过来，这种神情常见于犬科动物中，代表沮丧，失落。

钟辰乐想了想，他说：“你也不是小狗啊，怎么能做小狗呢？”

“谁说我不是了？”于是狼人变回了原型，一只两米多的巨狼一下子凭空出现在警局里。

得了，这下子，钟辰乐晕过去了，倒在黄仁俊怀里。

呵呵c.

“您也别做笔录，我把这人类送回去，直接让这狼人跟我去别的地方打一架，我保证不弄乱这个城市。”

“这不太好，李马克可能会和我闹脾气。”李楷灿说，他顿了顿“但能留个位置让我看打架吗？”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“啊~他在监视你哦，你的恋人。”

李马克在挂断电话后，还是有些心不在焉，电话那边的人的文言腔调即使在对话里面变化成他亲近并且熟悉的新时代语言，还用了一些时下年轻人的缩略语，他还是因为罗渽民那句话而变得有些迷茫。

不久后，李马克便见到了罗渽民。

显然这里是罗渽民已经很久没有进入的区域了，从机场接到罗渽民后，按照罗渽民的要求，李马克陪同他在街上逛着，他甚至在一个方向的提示牌下看了很久，让自己稍微适应了重新阅读这种语言的感觉，这对他来说，并不是一件特别难的事情，只是调动他大脑内繁多而又漫长的记忆，会变得稍微慢些。

因为他活得实在太久了。

李东赫曾经在分手后再次来到了李马克的家，询问了他想要吃什么之后，便比主人还要自然一样进入他的厨房烹饪着什么，即使李东赫已经多年不需要依靠进食什么而活着，但他对于食物的烹饪料理，还是比李马克熟悉而又了解。

而李马克望着李东赫烹饪好的食物，曾经会开开心心看着的美好记忆又再次出现在他眼前，却一点食欲都没有，分手就是分手，他想得很清楚。

他那天看到头狼的眼神，不禁可以想象到，头狼和那个古老的吸血鬼过去曾经有过一段感情。

而罗渽民回到这里，去见一次李帝努，这个决定，让李马克有些怀疑自己，是不是因为怕死而做了错误的判断，他觉得自己在逼一个长者做一件不愿意的事情。

罗渽民像是没有离开过很久一样，即使道路还有各地的建筑物有所改变，甚至不知道罗渽民到底去过多少地方，停留过多久，像是短暂离开过一样，很快便适应了，甚至引导着李马克小心避开了错路。

“这可能就是我们吸血鬼的卓越之处。”

如果不是罗渽民时不时说着的语言还遵循着古文的造词遣句，几乎李马克会在看到他的第一眼以为他只是一个俊朗而又平凡的时下普通年轻人。

罗渽民说在过去这边只是一片贫乏的土地，而此刻夜幕的群光闪烁让这座现代化城市的道路更加明亮，却掩盖了过往直挂天空闪烁着的群星，甚至有些河流因为建筑而被填盖，山被挖平。

李马克在他眼里，简直像个婴儿，即使罗渽民外表还很年轻，双目间洋溢着清清爽爽，有些时候像个不谙世事的少年一般，在李马克不自知地露出困惑表情的时候，罗渽民脸上的表情，带着慈爱。

“其实就打个视频电话也可以的吧。”李马克有些不合时宜的开口了，他心想就算是被狼人群族报复也没关系，他毕竟只是答应了李帝努找到他，但也没有说是什么方式进行见面，所以应该也不算过份吧。

“只是隔着屏幕的见面，也很珍贵吗？”罗渽民似乎有些不解一样。“没事的，不要太担心了，我不会让他惹事的。”

李马克长呼一口气，得到了这个承诺，他可以安心了。

罗渽民初次见面却像个有钱而又待人宽厚的同龄人一样照顾着他，让李马克有些不好意思地想拒绝，却得到罗渽民哀怨的回话，“我可是活了比你好几百年以上，让老爷爷给我们马克儿一点关心也不行吗？”

这会儿，他们正在走向李马克的公寓，离罗渽民临时住的酒店，距离并不近，但罗渽民还是以他还太小执意送李马克回家，还在半路上去了附近一家甜品店，给李马克买了一堆零食和糕点。

在甜品店过亮的照明里，李马克眯着眼睛看着眼前的罗渽民，猜测着应该是不大的年龄就成为吸血鬼了，明明长久活在这无趣又反复的世界上，而异常地还带着人类的亲切和温暖。

李马克并不是没有见过吸血鬼，在人类的世界里面，吸血鬼更像是传说中的一种虚构的生物，相关的影视书籍里面，他们通常是欧洲人的五官为主，皮肤白得发青，嘴唇却发红，随时引诱着人类为他献出生命。

实际上，李马克见到的大多数吸血鬼，却和人类差不多，只是一些活得太久的身上会无法避免的散发着死亡和腐朽的气息，眼神空洞着找不到继续存活的意义。

原本李马克在没遇到罗渽民之前曾经偷偷地想象过，那个活了超过五百年以上的吸血鬼，身上腐朽的气息应该会更加浓厚，却在实际见到的罗渽民，在他身上感受不到。

“可能因为，我总和人类待在一起。”

罗渽民活了很久很久，他比想象中更喜欢人类，而渴望活在人类之中，他在刚转化时，曾经被带入吸血鬼的族群里面。

在当时吸血鬼们都是住在一起，他们并不弱小，甚至比人类强大的更多，大多都是由人类转化却无法融入到人类里面。

起初他们无法见光，只能在深山的坟墓地下沉睡着，偶尔出来夜间觅食。

“在当时，夜生活可没那么丰富。”罗渽民调笑道，人们都是夜间就早早睡去，潜入村落去杀一个人，对过去就是习惯接受着身边人类爱意也爱着身边人们的他，其实是一件特别痛苦的事情。

亲人和后人拜祭的烛泪慢慢干枯甚至消绝，引以为豪的宗族就那么消失，棺材在泥土里面慢慢腐朽无法居住，罗渽民甚至慢慢的习惯了鲜血的味道和人类死前痛恨他的眼神。

在他对于一切都变得不那么敏感的时候，发现他的能力一点点上去了，原本几乎以为会永远与黑夜陪伴着，和散发着血腥味的同类们一直生活到自己不愿再活下去，某天夜里，去找到圣水和银制的器具让自己死亡，却发现这些也对他毫无作用了。

永生，原来是那么无趣的事情，罗渽民把该学的都学了，该看的都看了，慢慢也腻烦了血族之间的争斗，他并不认为自己作为一个人类历史中的长眠者应该变得安静，于是他和一部分血族吸血鬼在当时融入了人类社会。

即使在身边的人尘归尘，土归土，他也要活在光之下，人群之中，去感受自己真实的，活着。

“马克啊，其实我已经死了很久，不算活着吧？”

罗渽民此刻有些像个普通大学生一样，停下脚步转过头看向他。

夜已经深了，路上都是静悄悄地没有其他人经过的痕迹，在李马克因为罗渽民轻描淡写所说的过去有些难受的时候，几乎是沉浸在他的情绪里面，罗渽民的故事太长，还没说到李帝努的部分，也已经让李马克越来越忧伤，在那时，他听到了罗渽民的问话。

于是李马克伸出手，抚上了罗渽民的脖颈，吸血鬼的确是没有心跳和脉搏，隔着薄薄皮肤，李马克只能感受他身上的一切都十分平静，甚至血流都不在流动一般。

罗渽民明白他的意思，歪着头任由他的手这样放着，“你能感觉到吗？”罗渽民低下了头，他能感受到李马克手指尖的温暖，也能感受他眼神里面的哀伤。

他伸出手摸向罗渽民的瞬间，带着人类的善意，“你在我眼里和其他人类没什么区别。”李马克郑重地说着。

“你们是准备当着我的面继续接吻呢？”

不大不小的声音从罗渽民身后不远处传来了，李马克侧身一看。

操，是李楷灿。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

李楷灿在李马克不大的屋子里面抽着烟，当李马克用钥匙打开家门的时候，跟在后面走进来的李楷灿脾气差得要死。

在李楷灿把烟头熄灭之前，李马克谨慎地保持着沉默。

但他还是默默去把阳台的门打开，好让室内的换气更好些。

“我现在对你做什么，你都觉得不好，对吧？”

李马克有些犹豫，如果他此时说些什么，会不会恰好像剪错火线的炸弹一样，突然引爆李楷灿的怒意，当然李楷灿这颗炸弹，明显是想炸就炸，不定时的。

他皱着眉头想了半天，该怎么解释他和罗渽民那时候不是在接吻，但实际上从后面来看，罗渽民恰好低下了头，他抬起头靠近了罗渽民，的确看上去像在接吻。

而且，和前男友解释那么清楚干嘛？烦人。

但李马克他还是在大脑里面思前想后了小半天，想到的回话都被他谨慎地一点点删去。

“你对他动心了吗？”

“才没有！”李马克干净利落地否定了，“那个吸血鬼，就是我和你要了信息，过来帮我忙的，听好了，李楷灿，呼.....东赫啊，我们已经分手了，虽然说我答应你那天晚上我们又发生了一些事情，但就是一种交易，我们......还是朋友......很晚了，你还是回去吧。”

他在一些话间总是会停顿一会儿，斟酌着自己的用词，这是李马克的习惯，当他想了想再次准备开口的时候，李马克已经又变成拒人于千里之外，那种亲切却又克制的冷漠。

“我以后，甚至是未来可能彻底转化成巫师，和你们吸血鬼猎人，纯种的超自然生物，也可能会成为仇人，我们虽然一样是维护这个世上变得更好的存在，但本质上是不一样的，我的情况你也知道，我们某种程度也因为巫术献上了自己的灵魂，因为我一半的人类血统，死亡离我太近了，你和我继续在一起，可能只会慢慢看到我一个人早迎接死亡，而因为没有灵魂，我不会转世，也就只有一世，可能会稍微活得久些，但还是会离开你......东赫啊......你透过我，只能看到绝望......还有那些人，我知道那些人怎么说你......”

“如果我说，我不在意呢？”

李马克的屁话又长又多，在李楷灿此刻的心里就是这么想的，不管不顾的因为真的爱上他而闹分手，不管不顾的把他赶出自己的世界。

李东赫不喜欢人类，更讨厌巫师，对这一切存在的生物都没有兴趣，他从诞生开始，就是被引诱惨死的阴魂凝结成仇恨的怨念而出现的吸血鬼猎人，每一个浑身散发着圣光想要感化他的天使，魔界的妖物引诱，超自然异生物的拉拢，都让他恶心得想吐。

他和他的族群一样，排除在三界之外自由的活着，杀戮着，慢慢变成万事屋一样的存在，如果不是他，他们族群内有人爱上了一个半血统的麻瓜，却在被分手而死缠烂打几年，李东赫也可能会因为这笑谈而放声大笑。

但笑谈的当事人是他，他因此而难过着，便不再是一见能笑得出来的事情。


	9. Chapter 9

“你不怕我骗你吗？”

“你不可能撒谎，“李帝努停顿了一下，”如果不怕我们突然在月圆之夜，出现在人类街上，变成狼群把周围的人撕扯成碎片的话，那倒是有这个可能。”

李马克不可自制地抖了抖，脸上的表情突然变得十分疲倦，李帝努和罗渽民还没有正式开始联系，他游走在这两位之中，这一切纯粹是出于义务和责任，实际上如果能跑路，他早就有多远躲多远。

“那个叫李楷灿的，好像在外面等你。”

李马克切了一声，推开咖啡店的大门，李马克在开门后四处张望了起来却不敢走出去，李帝努在他身后帮忙推着门，一副很绅士的样子。

超自然生物境内的南方地区，来的时候，李马克查了这个月正是处于极昼的状况，非常适合狼人生活，不怕月光的出现而导致狼人异变，街上因为强光的漫反射，让李马克的肉眼不能好好的快速分辨四周，但还是很快就发现了在路口对面驻足等待着那个身影。

李马克不自觉地叹了口气，那个身形高挑修长，此刻正不耐烦地看向他的人，便是李楷灿。

“回家吧，跟他回去，至少你有归处。”李帝努在他身后说着。

曾经，李帝努对气味并不敏感，听力也只是普通人类，甚至行动力也只是稍微优于身边人的普通水平，唯一与常人不同的地方，他是被遗弃的弃婴。

“啊，你是被放弃的孩子。”

过去，李帝努曾经憎恨这句话，却铭记在心。

在接触到更多的人类后，他意识到了自己的不同，而当时身边的罗渽民总是会抱着他，用温和的语气，环抱着李帝努说他并不是被丢弃，一样也是为了爱而诞生在这个世上的孩子。

他过去几乎每天每天都和罗渽民生活在一起，罗渽民并不喜欢在一个地方常住，他不会老，也不会死，容易让身边的人类怀疑而变得慌乱，罗渽民是比他还要特殊一点的存在，李帝努曾经那么想过。

李帝努在慢慢长大，也有其他人类的朋友，但他从没有想过会离开罗渽民。

「吸血鬼」

李帝努从书籍上得知了这一事实，但罗渽民在他眼中和其他人类并无太大区别，他不睡在棺材里面，也能出现在太阳底下陪他玩耍，连喝血进食也是小心翼翼地避开他。

在他不知道吸血鬼存在的有段时间，他甚至认为，罗渽民只是一个不喜欢吃饭，喜欢在白天睡觉，不会变老的哥哥。

他过去甚至以为，自己会在成年后的某一天，变成和罗渽民一样的外在年龄，然后由他来进行转化，变成和他一样的血族，长久永生的在一起。

直到地球被彻底毁灭，这个世上不适于任何物种所存活，山脉和海洋都不复存在，光明和黑暗都不再变化，他们都会在一起。

罗渽民偶尔会对他自己“长时间”停留在一个年龄有一些小小抱怨，因为他记得的事情，实在太多了。

但李帝努对于这个世界的初始记忆，大多都来源于罗渽民。

他能记得的部分并不多，比起温暖，他更加能理解寒冷的意义。

例如：记得自己缩在黑暗的角落里面，是罗渽民一直在安抚他，哄着让他走出去。

也正是曾经那个声音，变得冷血，又没有任何一丝留恋一般，对到来的狼群。

“把他带走，他是你们族群的。”

他就像长大了，不再可爱的巨型犬一样，因为主人腻烦，而被蒙住眼睛丢在陌生的环境里面，明明记得家的方向，却走不回去，即使他曾经也是一只流浪狗。

他才发现，从那一刻起，或者是他人生中曾经的每一刻，他都无家可归。

啊，的确是被放弃的孩子呢。


	10. Chapter 10

黄仁俊长得很漂亮，未转化成吸血鬼之前，他是一个有着多位姐姐的幺儿，别人家的男孩不懂的女心，他都懂，甚至在八九岁的时候，还被姐姐带着玩过家家，半长的头发被梳成各种花样。

以至于转化之后，身边的女孩也会自然觉得他非常好亲近，在他漫长生命的每一个平凡的午夜，总会有一些年轻又漂亮的姑娘，用迷醉的眼光看着他，甚至他并没有使用什么招数，只是淡淡笑了一下，那些女孩便会刻意在午夜靠近落单的他，在他面前闭上眼睛，等待着命运般的爱情。

而黄仁俊也会温柔的吻上那些姑娘的双唇，或用犬齿刺入她们的脖颈，吸血鬼在“吻”上那些姑娘时，总会自然的释放一些迷魂的“毒药”侵入她们的大脑，让她们认为只是一场如遇到幽灵一般的幻梦。

吸血鬼的身影在梦境里面也如烛火般模糊不定的散发着光晕，在月色下，黄仁俊的皮肤如同白玉，世上怎么会如此佳郎呢？当然只会是在梦里。

他实在过于温柔，也过于绝情，不曾夺走那些女孩的生命，却会把自己出现在在她们的生命中的梦伴随着天亮被抹去，醒来后的那些女孩，连梦里出现了什么都不能想起，只能记得，的确是做了一场美梦。

而黄仁俊的瞳孔，在她们的梦中，没有变红过。

绝大多数刚转化的低阶吸血鬼都是嗜血而容易被血腥味控制的疯子，无论是在战斗或者是遇到爱情时，瞳孔会不自觉地短暂变红，伴随着岁月和能力的增长，慢慢变得强大的吸血鬼会控制和操控自己的怒意，甚至是欲望，然而渴望血液是藏匿扭转在他们骨血深处的本能反应，欲望，总是包含性欲，血液和爱情，总是容易混在一起。

黄仁俊自转化时从未有瞳孔变红的时刻，却在酒吧看到钟辰乐面试时，向他一步步走近的时候，黄仁俊不自觉回避了一下，看向桌面上的酒杯里他的倒影，他的瞳孔在无法自制地发红。

其实钟辰乐他早该发现他老板到底有什么异常的。

钟辰乐每天上班下班游走在市中心的破败巷子里面，到达酒吧街附近的时候，街上总是飘荡着烟草和酒精的味道，远处总有醉醺醺的路人，甚至在十字路口都有人想睡在大街上被朋友一边拖一边扶着走。

这种乖孩子严禁进入的街区，在他收到那张面试通知的时候，钟辰乐并没有犹豫很久，他认为他作为一个成年男人并不缺乏自保能力，甚至选择职业是调酒师的时候，便也理解了会遇到这类事情伴随终生的命运。

但他当时想过，他其实是幸运的，好几次他差点被突然冲出来的醉汉按在巷口的墙壁上，甚至还有一次，有个拿着刀的毒虫正威逼着他掏出身上全部的纸钞和转账时，他的老板黄仁俊总是会突然恰到好处的出现，像一团黑雾一样，就这么出现帮他解围了。

不久前，黄仁俊的酒吧突然决定装修，具体原因并没有多解释，但在一周不到的日子，他复工却发现整个空间都大变样了，当时他归于自家老板的钞能力，现在想起来都让他觉得后怕。

「你明天要不要来参观一下我的家？了解一下我？」

钟辰乐把十字架塞在口袋里，一夜之间，他的生活变得无比危险。

前有狼人，后有吸血鬼。

他一时间都怀疑是不是祖坟被人刨了，还是长满芦草忘了去拜祭扫墓，才倒这么大霉。

他的心脏剧烈地砰砰跳动着，仿佛能听到声音一样，很快他意识到，砰砰声不是来自于他的心脏，而是他家的门。

现在是深夜，他的脸颊因为紧张而微微有些发红，来人是谁都不太受他欢迎。

还没回复短信，钟辰乐开了门，看到了是朴志晟。

“其实我不是讨厌......狗，但你.......”

实际上，朴志晟记忆中的变形和钟辰乐记忆中的变形还是有相当大的出入。

朴志晟从小变形就是他身体本能的一部分，所以对他来说并没有什么异样的，而当钟辰乐看到眼前一个帅气的男孩，突然从喉咙深处发出一声低沉凶狠的狼嚎，他白皙纤细的四肢表层肌肉一下子鼓起，青筋与血管像疯长的藤蔓一样在朴志晟皮肤底下可怕的凸起，狼人银灰色的皮毛一下子像春天的野草在贫瘠的沙漠土地破开。

同时，男孩的面部一下变得长而突起，尖利的牙齿在人类制造的白昼LED灯下也能看出反射着冰冷如同利刃一样的光芒。

“我当时以为我真的会死。”钟辰乐幽幽地说了。

最吓人的还有，他当时倒在黄仁俊怀里失去了意识，而在他昏过去之前的那一瞬间，他的头正贴黄仁俊的胸口，因黄仁俊的下意识举动扶了一下钟辰乐的后颈，好让他更好的呼吸。

那时候他的耳朵正贴在黄仁俊心口，钟辰乐醒来之后反应过来。

他听不到黄仁俊的心跳。

“小狗，看来我们又要打一架了。”黄仁俊的声音在朴志晟准备拥抱钟辰乐之前出现了。


	11. Chapter 11

相比于时间永远停留在转化年龄的罗渽民，在李帝努的生长速度几乎快得让人惊讶，在幼年生长疼的时期还会让罗渽民睡觉的时候也不放心地多过来看他几眼。

当罗渽民在新家终于找到李帝努的时候，他正躲在厚重的帘布后哭得脸上满是眼泪。

其实他能轻易发现了李帝努藏匿的地方，但还是会装作花了一点时间才能找到他的样子，为此他翻开了一本较为复杂的书籍，但等他翻到最后一页的时候，罗渽民才想起来，他正在和他可爱的养子玩着捉迷藏的游戏。

罗渽民弯下腰，从西装的內层口袋摸出方巾，单手环抱着这哭得直打嗝的可怜孩子“jeno啊，不要把鼻涕往肚子吞。”

“罗渽民是大笨蛋！”等缓过气之后，李帝努冲着自己监护人大喊。“晚上不和你一起睡觉了！”

当天晚上，李帝努装作自己生活完全可以独立自主的样子，吃完饭后就把碟子也给洗了，然后在写完作业后也好好整理了，自己刷牙洗脸，无视了一直跟在身后露出妈妈一样担心表情的罗渽民。

他装作乖乖睡觉的样子，却在半夜的时候还是抱着自己枕头，敲开了罗渽民的房门。

“和我绝交了五小时，决定和我和好了？”

“嗯，惩罚结束。”

“哎一股，我们可爱的小狗狗，快点过来吧。”

罗渽民其实曾经想过，一个人类幼崽，如果不理会，在第二天早上醒来，甚至过不了几个小时就会因为寒冷而死去，到时候和他没有任何关系。

他只是停了下来稍微看了一眼角落里那个孩子的眼神，手指因为长时间没有进食已经开始不自觉地缓慢抽动，飘落的雪花在他皮肤表层融化变成水，身上单薄老旧的衣服可证明这个孩子长期没有得到很好的照顾，脸上的伤口还似乎有泥尘在污染着。

却在当时看到罗渽民的瞬间突然笑了一下，像什么被欺负了，却还是爱着主人的小动物一样，可怜，又让人心疼。

“没有人等你回家吗？”

小孩不回答，只是沉默着。

“那跟我回家吧，好吗？”

罗渽民的手其实并不冰雪温暖多少，在夜晚的月光下苍白纤细着，他过于瘦了，所以转化成吸血鬼后也是一副看似瘦弱的样子，骨架却在转化成吸血鬼时已经发育为成年人，宽大的肩膀和怀抱看着比当时的李帝努大得太多。

李帝努从角落里面缓慢走出来的时候，还因为不想弄脏大哥哥的手，而小心闪躲着，只是表示会跟着他走。

然后也就是那一双手，将他拥入怀中，小心的磨蹭着他脸上的泥土，抱着让李帝努用带着伤痕和满是脏污的手指环抱住他，坐稳在罗渽民怀里，在他白色柔软的衣服布料下也留下脏污的痕迹。

“小可怜，以后跟着我活一段日子吧。”

李帝努17岁了，从外表来看已经和成年人差不多。

“别想了。”罗渽民冷淡地对他说，“我不会转化你的。”

他的罗渽民爱他，却不会永远爱他。


	12. 12

12

李帝努还能记得他被困在狼族的地宫里面，四肢被纯银的锁链捆着，狼人都痛恨银制品，他却例外，因为当时他并不是纯血的狼人。

除了被拘束住的感觉之外，当时银制品并不会对他有什么伤害。

而这银质的锁链是为了防止他在转化的时候自残而杀了自己，狼族用了最简单的方式，直接把他的四肢给锁住。

他甚至怀疑它们是不是找错人了，他分时段分剂量的被注射入高纯度的狼族血液，狼族里面的狼人们并不会像罗渽民用温和的语气告诉他，这是为了什么。

在被罗渽民收养的过去，就算是他在路上捡起一片落叶，罗渽民也会慢慢调用他大脑里面繁多的记忆，告诉他这片叶子是源自于什么树木，而那颗树木又有什么不同之处。

像个老头子一样絮絮叨叨地和他说着，他过去曾经有些短暂烦躁过，现在却渴望那个声音，那个身影再次出现，然而罗渽民不会来。

当狼族的血液在他血管里面“净化”着他原有的人类血液，他当时只能躺在地板试图幻想自己是躺在冰面上，他的血管里面像是有火山爆发后的岩浆在流动，犬齿在一点点生长出来而弄破他的嘴角，身上的每一根神经都在不受控制的自我转化成狼族该有的样子。

慢慢地，他的世界变了，墙面上细小的痕迹都变得清晰可见，墙外的狼人发出的语音被清晰听到，转成他能理解的语言。

李帝努也曾幻想过和罗渽民重聚会是什么样的场面，但是在见到他之前，他先闻到了黄仁俊的味道。

他曾经在狼人老师的指导下，知道如何轻易杀死一个吸血鬼，李帝努很聪明，学得很快，他试过想杀了黄仁俊，却不知道为什么停了下来，他更想通过他，去找到另外一个吸血鬼。

狼人应该远离人群，这是人界管理条例的禁例，他在过去试图在超自然生物的境内搜寻罗渽民的身影，的确是做毫无意义的行为。

他和狼人生活了太久，在过去也并不知道了一个真正的吸血鬼到底是什么样的，应该说，从狼人的视角里面，吸血鬼应该是怎么样的存在？

他跟着朴志晟到了一个吸血鬼经营的酒吧，周围的人群心脏跳动的声音，血管流动着的声音，衣服跟着身体走动而摩擦的声音，在拥挤的舞池内相互磨蹭着，只有人类才能毫不自知的认为这些声音都是可以被忽视的。

而在当时他几乎都快被这些声音弄疯，当几个不长眼的醉酒瘪三试图挑衅他时，已经在愤怒边缘的他，的确违反了条例，而黄仁俊出现时。

李帝努才能反应过来，吸血鬼对他来说，是极其安静的存在。

他听不到黄仁俊身上有心跳声，也没有鲜血流动的声音，甚至在行走间肌肉调动的声音都极其微小，唯独他体内散发着的味道，能让李帝努分辨出来，有罗渽民的味道。

在李帝努没有咬断上一任头狼脖颈，还是普通狼人的时候。

当李帝努终于从狼族的地宫走出来时，他的状态比他自己想象中好得太多，那些狼人的确没有骗他，也没有找错人这一情况。

他走在超自然生物境内南方区域的领土上，心情因为多日以来的封闭而变得极度糟糕，南方区域的街道上并没有像人类规划好的干净和整洁，毕竟领主是狼人。

李帝努起初被规划于4区朝向西的街区生活，而朝西代表着光照充足，是刚转化成狼人经常会被分配居住的街区，一开始李帝努以为他只是被族群寻根而带回来，然而从他踏入4区之后，他的生活其实已经改变。

这些狼人并没有拥有人性，纯血，杂血，或像他这种后天注入纯血而转化的，完全是低端好欺负的阶层，兽性总是冷血而又残暴，相邻不远的2区和3区，可以有酒醉金迷，灯红酒绿的名利场，狼人们穿着人类一样的衣服操作着流通货币，狼人需要的商品和枪具药品等等，而4区和5区，可以像是贫民苦苦求生的悲惨生活剧情，被咬伤残废的狼人身上的溃烂引来飞舞着的苍蝇，也吸引着暗处想杀掉它的其他狼群，年老的狼人和彻底没救的被丢弃在7区自生自灭，而1区是头狼生活的区域。

李帝努翻了翻他的行李袋，他已经从4区搬到3区，衣服上已经不知道从哪里粘上陌生狼人的鲜血和碎肉，他走进一家狼人开设的餐厅开始点单进食。

很快伴随着桌面的大力震动，有一大盘几乎还流着生血的肉块在他面前出现，年轻的女狼人还对他眨眼放了一下电。

李帝努无暇关心，他一口一口往嘴里塞着生肉，咔嚓咔嚓地把里面的生骨咬碎，脸上却没有任何改变。

他只想着活下去，然后去弄死哪个放弃他的人，哦，是吸血鬼。

狼人生活的区域永远乱糟糟的，街上直接有一半变成白骨的狼人尸体也毫不让人惊讶，血腥味在他们周围，像是生活中必须出现的调味品，空气仿佛都飘散着血和酒精，而女狼人们化为人形时，永远穿着暴露又脏兮兮的短裙，短裙上的血迹很可能是哪个倒霉不长眼的狼人试图侵犯而被弄死的痕迹。

李帝努在后来，总是显得干净得不像话，虽然他也一样欺骗、杀戮、打斗着。

“那只被吸血鬼养过的狼人很快会到1区的。”狼人们在他身后小声议论着。


	13. 13

13

黄仁俊是个在人类世界生活多年，还开了个酒吧的吸血鬼，用他的话，他的家，他活得很像个普通人类。

“很像”。

他正在钟辰乐身边，向他提出一份提议。

“做狼人没什么好的，还是吸血鬼好点，”黄仁俊先拉踩了一下狼族，倒霉的未成年小狼人朴志晟在挨打之后，被黄仁俊丢回超自然生物境内的南方狼族地区，因为满月快来的原因，他被下了禁足令，而黄仁俊正抓住这个恰好不过的时机，让钟辰乐接受自己。“你如果知道转化的过程，那其实是挺可怕，我们吸血鬼的寿命都很长，会长到有时候忘记自己是曾经是个人，所以你看我家的时候会觉得怪怪的。”

钟辰乐看着他的智能棺材点了点头，他现在正被黄仁俊抱在棺材内一起躺着睡觉，黄仁俊的智能棺材并不大，所以他很多时候只能乖巧的躺在黄仁俊怀里。

黄仁俊的家里还有一些倒十字架的装饰物，说是同为血族的朋友送的。

“你放心躺，我并不会手麻之类的，对了刚才我们说到哪里了？”

“转化。”钟辰乐提醒了一下他。

“嗯，转化就是，感觉自己的肉体和灵魂都在一片片，一点点，一寸寸的被修改，原本人类的灵魂会自然的被毁灭，也就是我们都没有灵魂了，然后就像是被诅咒了一样，有一种不知名的病毒在入侵修改你的身体，其实挺疼的，我的计划是让你做我的血仆，这样你能共享我的生命，也能保有你的灵魂，可能会因为我的原因，上不了天堂，但我和你说，那些该死的六翼天使，其实也没有几个好东西，如果你想离开我的去做一个普通人的话，就可以丢下我去过你的生活。”

意思就是选我，不亏，还倒贴。

隐性后果就是：离开他，倒霉，下地狱。

钟辰乐皱了皱眉头，感觉自己的老板这样有点阴险，但看黄仁俊此刻可怜巴巴的眼神，几乎称得上是倒贴。

“其他吸血鬼也会这样做吗？”

“曾经有吸血鬼想这样，但因为那个人不是人类，”黄仁俊平静地回答，“所以他放弃了。”

黄仁俊对李马克撒谎了，他并不是完全不知道罗渽民的下落。

他见过十七岁的李帝努，明明是个人类，眼睛在冷静地直视一样物品的时候，会有点狼人的痕迹，而陷入爱情的罗渽民，却没有发现他想要变成一生的人类伴侣，存在这一隐患。

“你要让他做你的血仆？”

“对，等他二十岁的时候，再给他个惊喜。”罗渽民的语气总是像个顽劣的年轻人一样，声音低沉，偶尔像是喝了浓烈的白兰地一样，和他日常表现出来状态一样，半醉半醒，慵懒而又危险地吸引人靠近。

年长的吸血鬼，在外形和黄仁俊并无什么区别，像两个华贵的小少爷一样在俱乐部的包厢坐着，罗渽民舒展着身子在座位的另一侧，眯着眼睛听着音乐，带着笑意和他述说过李帝努对他是多么可贵的存在。

在没遇到钟辰乐之前，黄仁俊并不能理解罗渽民当时的情绪。

他和其他血族一样，应该是高贵而又轻蔑着人类的存在，毕竟你对食物产生感情，那就是一件有些可笑的事情。

罗渽民身上保有的人性实在太多，他对黄仁俊说，“你应该来人类世界活一段时间，这样会更幸福一点，会让你觉得，你在活着。”

“谢谢，我并不觉得那样就是活着了，渽民，你知道吗？一开始我以为他只是你一个宠物，就像人类总会豢养一些动物，用于进食，或者用于满足依恋，我以为你对他也是那样。”

“我一开始我也以为。”罗渽民桌面上的酒杯一下子空了，但吸血鬼其实并没有办法喝醉，黄仁俊不担心这个好友会有醉在这里的可能性，他们的体内的系统已经无法像人类一样运转，酒精进入他们的体内也不会造成短暂的麻醉，肾上腺素不再分泌，大脑也无法受到外在刺激，比起酒精，血液更容易让他们失控。

他曾经以为他的好友，罗渽民，会因为爱上一个人类而得到解救。

回忆起旧事的黄仁俊突然想问钟辰乐，他摸起手机输入：「你会陪着我对吧？」

钟辰乐正在家里做饭，看到短信后像是见了鬼一样，后来自己想想的确是见了鬼。

他放弃地用碗把米饭在碟子里倒扣，准备弄成盖浇饭吃，等钟辰乐拿起一把勺子看过去，像是一个小小的山坟在平地上。

像是他自己的墓地。

他有点害怕，不知道自己能不能经受住黄仁俊的爱情。

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14

李马克和李楷灿的最近的气氛变得很微妙，应该说李马克单方面觉得很微妙，那种不好的微妙。

当李马克跟着李楷灿从超自然生物界离开时，李马克总是能模模糊糊地听到一些夹杂着感叹的嘲笑和讽刺，超自然生物并不像人类那样接受过教育，带有固定思维一样的礼仪，有些窃窃私语不会藏在心里。

在超自然生物境内的咖啡店外不远处，和李帝努告别后，看着李楷灿对对李马克伸出的手，李马克还是有些犹豫。

于是，李楷灿干脆自顾自的把他揽入到自己怀里，这样半拥着走，弄得李马克的耳朵悄悄地变红了。

满月就要过去了，其实罗渽民并不介意在满月即将到来时和李帝努见上一面，但李马克出于一些担心，还是把他们见面的日子尽量拖延到满月之后。

人们很多时候就算不看着，也会把眼睛在心里面放大去审视身边的一切。

即便是仇人的关系，也希望能在双方都处于理智的状态下进行沟通，这是他作为人类的一些微小的期望。

其实就像快要到来的考试一般，会的题就会，不会的题也要摆在面前看一下，才知道自己不会。

“最多就是其中一个彻底消失罢了。”

李楷灿俯下身子低声说，李马克醒来很久了，虽然还是闭着眼睛，意识不甚清醒但独自思考着，果然还是骗不了李楷灿，那瞬间他在心里感叹着。

他在李楷灿的家里醒来，不知道为什么又变成这样经常过夜的关系，明明说了分手很久了，也没有说要复合的打算。

李马克的确是有点眼睛实在睁不开，很困的样子，“东赫......好烦”他小声嘀咕了起来，人真的不能跟着自己本能走吧，他眯着眼睛瞟了瞟就在身边的李楷灿，一开始也没那么喜欢的，就是觉得稍微有些亮眼的超自然异生物，因为和人差不多才有了错觉吗？果然就是自己喜欢的脸和身体，不然怎么会就这样想都不想就跟着他走了。

李楷灿此刻也似乎在审视他一样，李马克转着眼睛环顾了一下李东赫的房间，还是那副什么都没有的样子，如果不是因为李马克需要睡床，说不定家里连床都没有，正想着要不要说点什么，在脑海里面构思了一个话题，准备进行对话的一瞬间，李楷灿突然从床那边蹭了过来，紧挨着上手抱住他了。

因此，李马克的大脑又变得无法思考了，愣愣地看着李楷灿，也没有避开迎面而来的视线。

看起来李楷灿的心情很好，可能是因为李马克和他这样毫无距离感的样子实在久违了。

“啊，我买了咖啡机。”李楷灿突然开口了。

正睡眼朦胧地摸索着咖啡机，而不知何时，李楷灿跟着他后面也一起过来了，手掌如同习惯一样自然地搭上了李马克的腰间，把下巴搁在李马克的肩膀上。

如梦初醒的李马克，忽然感到一阵心乱，他对李楷灿那些爱意，就好像有些以为早以为撞到冰山和暗礁沉入的船只一样，因为他一个无意识的举动，像海底地震引发出来的震动一样将沉船动摇而随着海浪浮动，出现于海面上。

还是清晨，李楷灿在人类世界的家总是习惯用厚重的帘布遮光，只有依稀的光源透过缝隙进入到屋内，以至于李马克的视线并不能很好的分别眼前的物体，于是除了视觉以外的感官变得十分清晰，无论是李楷灿此时探入他衣服下摆那柔软干燥的手掌，还是他在李马克耳边低喃的话语。

“不要总是自己一个人钻牛角尖。”

李马克试图忍住自己仿佛快要碎裂的情绪，但就像泡沫一样，还是无法控制的在空气里面“嘭”的破碎了，即使没有看到李楷灿此刻是什么样的表情，自己原本想要永远离开他的决心也仿佛突然间消失殆尽，只有紧咬着嘴唇忧郁着。

“以后不是陌生人了，碰见了不要避开。”

“......”

李马克的声音有点哑了，因为昨晚的过度使用，但想说的话不止一两句。就这样下去真的可以吗？会被上头和六翼天使们盯上的吧？警察和猎人走得太近本来就很奇怪，虽然李楷灿还有侦探这一协助警察办事的身份，所以走得近也无可厚非，但是近到负距离不是一次两次的关系，分手了还老是这样，和离婚八年了但我天天回家和老公做爱有什么区别？

他轻轻咳了一下，让喉咙稍微感觉舒服一点，才缓缓开口。

“还是做陌生人比较好。”

李楷灿原本紧紧搂着李马克腰间的手，松开了。

“李楷灿最近怎么没有来，马克啊，他总算决定放弃了吗？”

该死的六翼天使真的是喋喋不休，明明就是集体会议，从会场内看到一群议论着这个会场门比上帝的窄门还小的六翼天使进入的时候，李马克的心情就一下子变得很不好。（*窄门：圣经上，宽门代表是为所欲为的自由道路，容易通往地狱，而窄门而是通往天堂的路，找到的人少，能通往的人也少。）

从一个六翼天使选择坐在靠近李马克身边的时候，李马克就在心里叹了一口气，但又觉得自己的叹息是否有些奇怪，作为上帝的子民来说，这些六翼天使总比李楷灿这种可能会拖着他见撒旦的家伙显得和蔼可亲。

“你知道吗？那个叫李楷灿的吸血鬼猎人，最近又杀了几个超自然生物，却还给一个要进入超自然生物境内的人类使了保护咒。”

“啊~那个人类就是李马克你吧，明明知道还装作什么都不知道的样子，真可爱啊~有时候会想你们走得那么近真的好吗？毕竟他们那种通往宽门之路范围的，总是让人担心我们马克也会走向宽门呢。”

阴阳怪气的说着关心什么的，其实并没有善良的话语，分明是六翼天使不知道是翅膀里面是否掺着灰色的羽毛，李马克有些恼火，想直接说出口：“他不是你们想象的那种坏小子啊。”后来又想想只在天使的发言后补充了一句：“从今天开始还是不要胡乱议论别人了。”

由于天使们总是说着暧昧不清的话语，用如同天籁一般的语调，就算是明明被霸凌欺负的话，录音了听起来也像是在关心一样，真的是像棉花糖里面细小却看得见的针一样让人不适。

然而李楷灿真的消失了。

无语，还为了他买了咖啡机呢，就用了一次真的太可惜了，那个不吃东西的吸血鬼猎人买什么咖啡机啊？使用率能搞到哪里去，买回家不是积灰用的吗？想到这里，李马克就有点生气。

想到从那天之后就那么消失的李楷灿，李马克难免有些在意。

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

15 

不知道还以为是议员选举。

“请投我一票吧。”

未成年的小狼人装作一副正经的样子，连西装都好好穿好过来的，钟辰乐的表情像是完全理解了朴志晟在说什么，但他自己琢磨了一下朴志晟的字句，一点都没琢磨明白。

“......想让乐乐的心里也有我的选位。”

“手。”

朴志晟乖乖伸出左手，意识到是什么意思后，像狗狗一样放在钟辰乐的手掌上面。

但朴志晟的手还是太大了，就算是变成狼人时候的爪子也是钟辰乐手的一倍以上，并不是说钟辰乐手太小的意思，但对比朴志晟的手总是像个孩子的手一样。

至于为什么现在把朴志晟当狗来训练，还是因为今天是告别月圆之夜也是朴志晟禁足令解封的第二天。

一觉睡醒就发现自己的床边多了一只两米多的大狼睡在地板上，钟辰乐的内心是崩溃的。

这可真的是一个叫醒清晨的槽糕方式，下床时都怕踩到狼身上柔软的皮毛。

“不是说好要做乐乐的狗狗了吗？”

我同意了吗？

“我正在模仿人类狗狗的行动。”

哦？

于是有了让朴志晟伸手放在钟辰乐手掌中的那一幕。

钟辰乐还没正式回复黄仁俊作为他血仆的问题，这对于普通人类来说真的是太难的选择，还在犹豫也是很正常的。

黄仁俊那边说会愿意等他的答复，所以这段时间让他好好思考。

那天短信问了没有得到回复之后，在上班前钟辰乐还以为有可能会被杀死或者强制转化什么的，但黄仁俊却表现得什么都没有发生过的样子，还是一如既往地对待他，像以往不带什么人的生气，好看得不像话一样存在着。

等到凌晨满满接近时，黄仁俊才来到了钟辰乐所在的休息室，虽然都是男的，而且只是把调酒师的制服衬衫脱了，套上外套离开就行，因为突然在旁边陷入沉思一般的黄仁俊，钟辰乐还是行动受牵制一般，变得缓慢了起来。

黄仁俊倒是一脸若无其事的样子，等身边其他人类同事慢慢走远，门口的打卡机陆续传来滴滴声之后，钟辰乐才稍微有了开口的勇气。

但此刻靠近钟辰乐的黄仁俊却没有给他说话机会的时间，等他把脸转向黄仁俊时，就看黄仁俊侧了一下身子，看了一眼门外，然后，扶着钟辰乐的脖颈和腰间，扣住他的脸，吻向了他。

一吻过后，钟辰乐的脸还是红扑扑的，慌张地看了看门口，即使是凌晨，赶着下班的心更加迫切，还是怕有人遗漏了什么又走回来取。

黄仁俊静静地捏着他腰间的嫩肉，温柔地在他耳边说着，“其实看见了也无所谓。”然后又再次挡住了他的视线，吻了起来。

于是上班就变成很尴尬又很莫名期待的一件事，隔着人群也能看到黄仁俊泰然自若的表情，好像只有他一个人在不安一样，钟辰乐还是试着把不安隐藏在心里。

在那天之后就变成了两人私底下约定俗成会做的事情一样，只要眼神对到了，身边没有人便会就这么自然的吻了上来，吸血鬼的好处大概就是无处不在的出现，这对他来说很轻松。

钟辰乐只是暂时离开吧台，在存酒的仓库里面选着今晚要补充的酒也能看到突然出现的黄仁俊，他轻轻的接过钟辰乐手上的酒瓶放在一旁的架子上，把他轻轻推到靠着架子的位置，俯身便能吻住他的嘴。

很多时候都是短促而简单的双唇接触，黄仁俊像是在克制着什么一样，总会在稍微吻得难舍难分的时候停下来确认钟辰乐的状况，有时候也不是只想着接吻一样的行动，黄仁俊有时只是伸出手温柔地拂过钟辰乐的脸颊，就像是......

“总是这样，像在等着我对你更主动一样。”

与说出口带着恼意的话不同，钟辰乐拉住了黄仁俊的衣领，仰着头吻住了他微张的双唇，回抱住他的肩膀，比起一开始被吻住连手都不知道怎么放的慌乱，现在也能知道该怎么做才能更表达自己的想法。

真的变成是自由跟着自己欲望，在宽门上随意行走的人，像是感应到窄门永远不会对自己开启了一样，有些放弃似的，就这么跟着本能吻住自己想吻的人，拉住了那个想握住的双手，也摸上了想摸的那副身体。

如果恋爱一定不要和同学，同事，身边离得太近的人恋爱，因为分手后绝对会很尴尬的，这是以前钟辰乐在人类社会生活就知道的小常识，但现在跪坐在吸血鬼身上接吻的样子，完全是不怕死也不怕会分手的疯狂。

一开始只是轻轻的相触，很快变成双唇间的吸吮，过了一会儿感觉身体和呼吸都开始越来越炙热了起来。

偶尔抬起头看到黄仁俊坐在自己身下按着自己细腰，眼神溃散着看向自己的钟辰乐会发出轻轻得意一样的笑声，实在是有点太沉醉又不自制的表情。

“要和我做吗？”

实在是过于大胆的发言，黄仁俊的头发不知道什么时候被弄乱变得有些蓬松的样子，身上的衣服也开始觉得有点碍事了起来，钟辰乐扭着腰不断磨蹭着两人腰肢间的暧昧位置。

但黄仁俊此刻的瞳仁里面却开始流露着钟辰乐看不懂的神色。

“你想好了吗？”

“？”

“没想好的话就起来吧。”

钟辰乐此刻一下子如梦初醒一般，呆呆地愣住在黄仁俊的大腿上，直到看清黄仁俊脸上的表情并不是开玩笑的样子，才回过神一样慢慢挺直了身子离开。

原本还短暂地误以为黄仁俊是准备收回让他做血仆的打算，但好像那天发生的事情也只是短暂的越线了一样，趁着钟辰乐独自一人，恰当的时候，还是会突然出现，自然的接吻，又自然的松开怀抱离开。

无语，但又明白这不是推拉技术钓鱼一样的考验，而是真正的人生选择，钟辰乐开始无法忽视这个选择了。

好像是真的开始在忙于自己的事情，短暂地提了一句有个大他几百年的吸血鬼朋友遇到了麻烦，黄仁俊从那天开始就安静的消失在钟辰乐的生活里，难得还给他放了几天假期进行思考，这期间不会干涉钟辰乐的一切行动，而酒吧就由黄仁俊自己上场做调酒师，作为一个老板来说，真的很好相处。

开始了几天正常早晚睡觉的生活，钟辰乐以为本来有些不适，但居然在这几天的日子也稍微调整了过来了。

陪着“小狗狗”在公园长椅上晒着太阳的钟辰乐，突然不知道为什么又想起了黄仁俊的脸，于是有了疑问，“志晟啊，转化，很疼吗？”

“不知道，我爸爸妈妈都是狼人，所以没有这个过程。”

这个应该就是所谓的纯血？钟辰乐最近稍微学习了一点超自然生物的知识，所以有了一点比较浅薄的概念。

“不过那个烦人的吸血鬼老头子最近不在真好~”朴志晟很愉快地开口了。

这时候空气里面传来很轻微的翅膀扇动声，钟辰乐看了看四周，并没有看到有什么，朴志晟倒是很快地反应过来，龇牙咧嘴变得凶狠的样子，露出犬齿，脸上的表情也一点点烦躁了起来。

钟辰乐顺着朴志晟的视线看过去，远处正有一只小小的蝙蝠正在飞来，蝙蝠好像飞得有点不稳，摇摇晃晃地，然后倒在了钟辰乐和朴志晟所在的椅子上中间的位置，然后一阵黑色的烟雾浮起来，病恹恹地黄仁俊出现了，脸上还带着像是被什么东西烫黑的痕迹，他深呼吸了一口气，平静地说。

“......谁说我不在的？臭小狗。”

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

16

恨比爱长久。

李帝努曾经有一瞬间这么想过。

在重新见到罗渽民的第一眼，等着情绪一点点缓和下来后，在脑里面闪过无数回忆，回想起的居然先是是转化时期的自己，于是他思考了一下自己对罗渽民那依稀存在的爱意是否已经不复从前。

一开始伴随他的是带着疼痛感和昏迷，日夜也分不清楚，手上的银制锁链变得无比沉重，李帝努紧闭着双眼，等待过紧闭着的门被开启，他甚至当时期待过，罗渽民会不顾一切的带他回家。

回到他们居住过的那个家。

慢慢顾不得什么形象和体面，睡梦中紧紧抓住那冰冷的银制锁链，疼痛、晕眩、甚至感觉到自己身上的明显异变，即使没有镜子，也能感觉到自己的五官皱成一团一定不太好看。

但在那时只担心过，能否再次见到那个冰冷的吸血鬼，比起自己下一刻是否因为转化失败而突然死去，更害怕的是没有机会再次见到他。

或许在那瞬间，他的人生中，最痛苦的是，回忆那些曾经拥有过，却消失了的日子。

并不好过，还不如不曾拥有过。

伴随着漫长而又反复的疼痛和眩晕，不断改变着的自己，罗渽民他是否有想过自己是否能承受住，而他的爱意能在这痛苦中能支撑着他多久。

转化他的狼人，算是他们之中的医生，每天定期给李帝努检查三次，和他说过，他的各项数据都是在正常并且成功的转化中，但李帝努的情绪依旧如同死人一般绝望。

再后来，他成功转化了，也到了今天，他总算再次见到了这个丢弃他的吸血鬼。

“我去过你之前在釜山，我们以前一起生活过，就在海边不远的那个房子，但你搬离那边很久了，附近也变化了很多。”

罗渽民抬起头，凝视了一会儿李帝努缓慢诉说着的脸。

午后的夕阳从餐厅的透明玻璃照射了进来，贴心的李马克选的是落地窗靠街边的位置，虽然已经接近落日的时分，在快要变成夜晚之前，依旧有阳光大片大片的洒进餐厅内，昏黄而又温暖。

也方便他在远处监视着。

但就如同落日不可挽回一般，，李帝努的脸色也一点一点变得阴晴不定，餐厅内的绿植悬挂在顶板之下，像是高悬着的一抹抹绿色碎浪，柜台里面的蛋糕精致诱人的美好存在着，刚出炉的面包和厨房内料理的香气似乎都能顺着地板和墙壁渗透到屋子里的每个角落，暖洋洋地让罗渽民似乎都有自己也变得温暖起来的错觉。

灯突然有些不合时宜亮了。

他们过去的家，过去的回忆也其实不可挽回地已经改变了。

在光亮之下，李帝努努力让自己表现得并没有多大的表情变动，餐厅内的人造灯光也并不劣质，在他冷白色的皮肤上，甚至能感觉还带着点光泽。

“我曾经觉得你很适合做一个吸血鬼。”

李帝努瞬间瞳孔放大，他微微下拉着的嘴角，让表情骤然深沉了起来，随后眼神中透出强烈的欲望。

罗渽民在后来很久之后不得不承认，他的确是不太会说话的一个吸血鬼，在和李帝努重遇之后能有成千上万句话语，但如果再重来一次，他还是会不可避免的选择让李帝努伤心的话语。

因为他们的过去，甚至罗渽民口中随意说出的曾经可能的未来，在当时，对李帝努来说，都是一份并不愉快的事情。

显然李帝努眼中过于复杂的情感，罗渽民并没有及时细读。

简单凝聚成一句话，可以说是：你怎么敢？


	17. Chapter 17

17

也就是在几天前。

钟辰乐在出门的时候被他的“狗狗”咬住了袖子。

准确一点来形容到底发生了什么，是在抚摸了在门口突然出现的“小狗狗”朴志晟的头之后被顺势咬住了。

他使了点力气抽了抽，男孩倔强地不肯松口，钟辰乐的手还是停留在朴志晟的脸附近，一时间他条件反射的伸手抚了一下。

男孩的脸颊湿湿的，这时候倒真的像个小狗一样呜呜咽咽了起来。

“不要丢下我。”

钟辰乐突然之间也有些难过，朴志晟成功阻碍了他的上班之路后，并又带着他回到屋子内，说着他忘记了一些事情，他不应该还继续在吸血鬼那个酒吧上班的，但男孩又很快的反驳了自己的话，如果不在那边上班也不会遇见，但也不应该忘记那条小巷，而忘记在某个下班后的凌晨，捡到了他。

“虽然我的确不记得你说的那些事情，”钟辰乐想了想朴志晟的原型，补充了一句。“从客观来说，我应该捡不动你。”

“这不是重点，你忘记了太多。”

他低头看了看这小小的人类，手指也肉乎乎的短短小小着，虽然说是成年人，但略显幼稚像个亚洲少年，对于其他超自然生物来说，也只是几十磅带着骨头的瘦肉的弱小存在。

脑海里面甚至闪过，在他细嫩白皙的颈部咬一口，甚至不用几个小时，几分钟之后，这个脆弱的人类就能快速的离世，一时间被自己脑海里面闪过可怕的想法而害怕了，朴志晟又开始缩在沙发上，倒真的像一只缺乏安全感的小狗。

“我该去上班了。”钟辰乐用他的手覆上朴志晟的脸颊，对比起黄仁俊来说，朴志晟的确是温暖的，比起人类来说偏高的体温，让他忍不住摩挲了一会儿，朴志晟还是像难过着什么一样，低沉如同地府内传来的声音此刻柔软而又孩子气地问向他，“你还是要去那个吸血鬼的领域，你选择了他吗？”

还没等到钟辰乐的回答，黄仁俊又不合时宜的出现了，至少在朴志晟眼里十分不合时宜。

钟辰乐并没有接着反驳什么也没有对他的问话有什么解释，他在黄仁俊出现后像是被正好打断了一样。

朴志晟原本微弱地呼吸变得急促而凶猛了起来，但黄仁俊又快速地变成一团黑烟消失了。

于是再次出现的虚弱吸血鬼，让朴志晟也有些惊讶。

像是经历一场极其险恶的恶战一般，原本总是彬彬有礼，即使连发丝也乖顺帅气的出现着吸血鬼，黄仁俊此刻显得十分狼狈。

“......谁说我不在的？臭小狗。”

黄仁俊说完之后便倒在了钟辰乐身上，朴志晟顺势拉了一下吸血鬼的身体，比冰雪更加冰冷，像是一块捂不热的钢铁一样，无论此刻如何虚弱却又固执抱着钟辰乐，那冰冷的血管透过皮肤也是一样冰冷，就像是在不断夺走钟辰乐的体温一样，令人绝望。

朴志晟突然觉得自己仿佛有什么胜算，虽然更想分开此刻在眼前依偎的身体。

但此刻如果对“病吸血鬼”做了什么应该会被辰乐讨厌，在人类世界里面算是乘人之危，朴志晟也是依稀知道这个道理的。

就让这个吸血鬼抱一会儿好了，朴志晟突然轻笑了一下，若有所思的说着，“乐乐，很冷吧？吸血鬼都是这样，冷得让人发寒，即使抱上一整夜还是冷的。”

但看钟辰乐一脸关心的样子，还是忍不住生气了。

“呀！臭老头，你是和什么人打架打输了，就算是昏了也不能这样耍赖啊。”

朴志晟此时因为生气，鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊肉倒像个仓鼠一样。


	18. Chapter 18

18

“我就知道会这样。”

李马克十分迷惑了，他当时细心安排好了一切怎么会迎来这么多伤员，他眨着眼睛看着幻术还原里面，不远处对坐着那一对吸血鬼和狼人。

“会怎样？我当时就知道他们肯定会打起来。”李楷灿带着本能反驳了李马克刚才说出口的话。

李马可没有回答，他稍稍皱起眉头，一双圆滚滚的眼睛也缓缓的眯了起来，“东赫.....”

李楷灿垂下眼帘，眸色都有些暗沉，显然是有些怒意。

“我现在是伤员了，你不如多关心关心我吧。”

哦，原来是醋意。


	19. Chapter 19

19

很明显当时的李帝努是在以沉默表达着并不赞同的态度。

从刚才罗渽民的话语中，李帝努脸上的表情，一点点冷峻了起来。

在这几乎像过了一个世纪一样的沉默中，李帝努开口了。

“你曾经觉得，我适合做一个吸血鬼？”

罗渽民刚才的话语像是平淡地邀请他去喝个咖啡，或者在早餐吃个早点一样。

「我曾经觉得你很适合做一个吸血鬼。」

这是能激怒他，再好不过了的话语，李帝努甚至短暂地思考了一下他这句话在此刻有什么意义，他心口猛地一沉，这个世界上恰好不过的一切可能，如果将他们的未来的最恰到好处的离别，如果缩短到明天，甚至到下周，去看一场普通人类的电影，像个普通久别重逢的陌生人一样，在散场之后各自一前一后离开都好过今天如此。

他甚至开始怀疑自己不顾一切地找到他，是否是一个错误的决定。

仿佛是感受到李帝努不悦的抵触，年长许多的吸血鬼此刻轻笑了起来，“我只是曾经这么想过，你现在更适合你自己。”

李帝努忽然觉得，他应该让罗渽民消失，才能算是一场更好的别离。


	20. Chapter 20

20

“这简直是活到现在，我的职业生涯，最大的失败。”

当李马克崩溃地从李楷灿包里摸出香烟盒，手抖的点火，狠狠地吸了一口，他看上去焦虑地要死。

“我他妈就不该让他们见面。”

他忍不住回想起上次从上司和其他六翼天使都在的集体检讨大会里面出来那天的心情，李楷灿能理解此刻脾气差得要命的爱人，他像个无条件爱护李马克的优秀恋人一样，抱住了他，安抚着拍了几下他的后背。

“你其实活得还不够长，经历得不算多。”李楷灿微笑地对他说出这句话。

只见李马克的手以微小的幅度颤抖了一下，随后，直接按向李楷灿还有些胀红的伤口，听到李楷灿装痛发出惨叫才缓缓消气。

拜那一吸血鬼和一狼人所赐，他果然在第二天就迎来被批斗了整整五个小时以上的单独会议，从他进入会议室看到圆桌上转向他的椅子出现着的六翼天使，和他的上司，以及上司的上司们，他就觉得今天不会太好过。

到最后几乎是咬紧牙关在心理骂着脏话，在六翼天使突然想到这可怜的人类还需要进食，而被拖了几个小时，面容惨败着的样子。

“好孩子，你会上天堂的。”某个六翼天使和他说道。

“那傻六翼天使想什么呢？你绝对会跟着我下地狱的。”

李楷灿说出口的话，让李马克恨不得直接往他脸上丢一部分《说话之道》之类的书籍，如果说罗渽民和李帝努之间的第一次在人境内的战斗起源于不会说话。

那么他和李楷灿就能因为这句话，再次进行第二次战斗。

李马克翻了白眼，感受到李楷灿此刻正在不动声色在摸他，摸到他身上的“银制”加了巫法的手铐才也装作无事发生的样子，手指继续绕到其他地方揉磨按压着。

李马克沉着一张脸，语气冷然的开始说道：“我看你现在是找死？”

“哇，李马克，你现在绝对上不了天堂呢。”

李楷灿在面对李马克时，永远是不知死活，大有满身伤痕也要牡丹花下死的气势。


	21. Chapter 21

21

“李帝努不喜欢他刚才说出口的话，”这一个反应极其缓慢，而又滞后地在罗渽民的大脑里面意识到时，李帝努已经化为原型正在奔向他的方向。

从他狼眼中带来浓厚的杀意，意味着李帝努并不是想和他玩什么小狗狗扑向主人的可笑玩笑。

显然年长数百年以上的吸血鬼还是能带有清醒的情绪在，在没有给李马克的管辖区域造成更大破坏之前，很快便把狼人和他引入到超自然生物的空旷境内，当然因为这一行动，他的血族族群也很快意识到，他们的长老——罗渽民又回到了境内，而他也进入的危险的备战状态中的氛围。

超自然生物族群的境内间瞬时犹如大海内鱼儿发出的声波一样，在广饶的土地上，敏感而又广泛地快速散播着他们正在准备一场恶战的消息。

这也是罗渽民提醒李马克最好让李帝努和他到人类世界里面进行见面的原因之一。

而一切都无法如同预测中一样，他们的见面的确是一场噩梦。

此刻就是噩梦中的情景。

罗渽民在送走李帝努之后的日子里，曾经遇到过一个带预言能力的年轻巫师，他说，他们如果重逢，并不美好。那个巫师说：“我看到，有很多烤肉一样的烟雾，而你很难过。”

李帝努狠狠地把罗渽民压在一个悬崖之上，力气实在太大，身后原本坚硬的石壁，都开始有裂缝和碎石正在掉落的声音。

他尖锐的利齿正咬在吸血鬼的脖颈，刺穿了他的皮肤，然而吸血鬼此刻面无表情，缓慢流出的黑色血液，正在灼伤狼人的口腔。

只要再用力一点就能咬下吸血鬼的头颅，而罗渽民却在那时地抱住了他。

而当他看到李帝努的口中正在流出鲜红色的血液时，他变成一团黑雾快速的离开了。

李帝努啐了一下，吸血鬼墨黑色的血液混着他的唾液和鲜血从他嘴角缓慢流了出来，“换种方式杀我，像我这种年老的吸血鬼，里面天生有些自带能伤害你这种狼人的东西。”罗渽民开口和他说了。

然而在罗渽民说出什么方式能快速杀了他之前，空气中传来翅膀震动的声音，和狼嚎声，黑暗处正有多双发着光的银色狼瞳从远处不断到来，而先到几只红眼吸血蝙蝠也正飞来化为人形，准备进攻。

“于是从单挑变成了群殴。”

好样的，差点没死。

黄仁俊当时费劲的甩开一只又一只扑向他的狼头，狼人的血液和唾液对于吸血鬼来说也是伤害，当时滴落在皮肤之上的血液在快速燃烧一样，现场正如同罗渽民曾经见过那个预言巫师一样，黑红色的腐肉像是烤肉，烟气蒸腾，多个年幼的吸血鬼和狼人甚至需要快速剜去被灼热的皮表才能让伤口好得快些。

黄仁俊伸出自己纤细的手腕，拿过一旁的水果刀对着自己的手掌划了一口，在钟辰乐瞪大的眼睛和急促的呼吸中，他展示了一下血族引以为傲的自愈力，血在还没有流出来之前就快速的隐了下去，和被自体吸收一样，真皮之下组织正在快速的紧抱在一起，过了不到一会儿，他的伤口像是从来没有出现过一样消失了，而他被该死的狼人弄伤的伤口却没有那么容易自愈。

他抱了抱钟辰乐露出一副需要可怜的样子，说着当时骨骼被咬碎的声音在黑夜里面十分清晰，简直可以成为他未来一百年间噩梦里的bgm，并没有参加战斗而在人类身边乖乖当“狗”而完好的未成年狼人朴志晟正在一旁咬牙切齿。

“我也可以让你的伤口再缓慢一点。”

黄仁俊决定这次不打孩子。

按道理来说，吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人也算是仇敌的关系，但黄仁俊和李楷灿意外从那次集体斗殴事件，和李楷灿变成了朋友，还学了一招，所以他决定，“辰乐啊，他好凶，我害怕。”

朴志晟开始皱着眉头，他目前还没有想过，成年的世界会有这么不要脸的事情。

Tbc


End file.
